Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Lawyers
by cornholio4
Summary: Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth get the Dursleys arrested and adopts Harry! Dumbledore bashing, Good!Snape
1. Turnabout Abuse

A/N: this is a crossover between 2 things I am obsessed with: the Harry Potter Books and the underrated amazing DS Ace Attorney games (Even though Miles is not as likeable as Phoenix Ace Attorney Investigations is my favourite of the series)! This takes place after Trials and Tribulations!

**Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Lawyers**

**adopted from Silver Horror**

"Edgeworth why are we doing this?" asked Phoenix as he, Edgeworth, Detective Gumshoe, Maya and Pearl were boarding a plane to England.

"For the 6th time Wright!" Edgeworth said "we are going to investigate the dealings of a drill firm called Grunnings and we are to be meeting with the firm's director with his family!"

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I don't know!" shouted Edgeworth "he probably wants to sweet talk us or something!"

"Edgeworth your scaring Pearl!" Maya said as she hugged Pearl while Edgeworth just shook his head as they entered the plane.

2 days later in Privet Drive

"Hurry up with the cooking boy!" Vernon was shouting at the 7 year old Harry Potter how was finishing cooking the food for the dinner party. Vernon was dressed in his best suit, Petunia in her best dress and Dudley in what the Dursley thought was a smart tux.

After Harry was finished Vernon punched him and then threw him in the cupboard.

"We are having 2 lawyers over for tea" Vernon told him before he shut the door "and this is to make sure you do not ruin it!"

He then locked the door and then moved a cabinet in front of the cupboard door.

Later Phoenix, Edgeworth, Pearl and Maya had arrived. They entered and sat. Both and Phoenix as they saw the cabinet were sceptical as why there was a cabinet in front of a cupboard.

Dudley kept poking Pearl's arm but Vernon kept saying he was just saying.

"Vernon tells me you are a wonderful golfer Mr Edgeworth" Petunia said.

"I have never played golf in my enter life and I doubt I ever will" said Edgeworth shaking his head at their blatant attempt at sweet talking.

Both Vernon and Petunia looked nervously at them.

"I had to write an essay at school about my hero" Dudley said "and I wrote about you Mr Wright!"

Petunia looked proudly at Dudley while Phoenix was banging his head on the table.

"I just want to take a walk outside for a moment" Edgeworth said 2 minutes later and then he got up to the hallway.

"I'll go with you Mr Edgeworth sir!" Gumshoe said getting up.

"Distract them!" Edgeworth whispered to Phoenix and he nodded.

As soon as they were alone Edgeworth told Gumshoe "let's see what is in this cupboard!"

Miles pulled the cupboard away while Gumshoe pushed the other side.

"It's locked!" Edgeworth said trying to pull open the cupboard with both hands.

"I'll handle this, Mr Edgeworth!" said Gumshoe as he used his strength to force open the door.

They were shocked to find what looked like a starved, frightened and hurt little boy.

"DURSLEY!" Edgeworth shouted. Phoenix, Pearl and Maya came to them followed by the Dursleys who looked shocked and angry at the open cupboard door.

"Mr Dursley!" said Edgeworth angry "what I do ask is this poor child doing locked in your cupboard!"

"This is my room" said Harry which made the policeman and lawyers even angrier.

"That's Harry Potter our freak nephew" grunted Vernon "he is a freak and we have to discipline him..."

"This shows signs of abuse!" shouted Phoenix.

"Gumshoe! Arrest these...these...ANIMALS and we will call the authorities!" Edgeworth said. Gumshoe nodded and took out 2 pairs of handcuffs.

He then cuffed Petunia and a very uncooperative Vernon. Phoenix used a nearby phone to call the police and Edgeworth used his cell to call an ambulance for Harry.

Maya held back Dudley as he went to punch Harry.

Days later

At the detention later Vernon was visited by his boss the CEO of Grunnings.

The CEO shouted at him firing him at the spot, saying he felt child abusers were the worst kind of criminals and he refused to let one work in his company. Soon he was met by his solicitor. Vernon was planning on suing Phoenix and Edgeworth for wrongful arrest and to fight his imprisonment.

"Bad news Vernon" his Solicitor was telling him "Legal Aid refuses to finance your appeal!"

"But doesn't Grunnings have friends in high places and a legal department for us..."

"Because of you having been fired that is not an option" the Solicitor said "besides even if you were not fired the friends in high places refuses to finance appeals for crimes such as rape or child abuse!"

At the hospital Harry was managing to recover. Gumshoe was there with Phoenix, Maya, Pearl and Edgeworth. Maya gave Harry a pearl necklace she made.

Harry managed to tell them what they done to him.

"Punishing him for getting better grades than their son...making him cook...they will NOT be getting away with this!" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth was reading over Harry's school reports.

"His marks are quite good" Edgeworth said "each of his teachers kept saying '**needs to be more self confident!**' I am thinking of seeing if I can adopt him into my care!"

Soon entered was Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape.

"Sorry for the trouble that he has caused you!" Dumbledore said "we will be more than happy to take him of your hands right now..."

"Severus!" said Edgeworth looking at Snape.

"Miles!" sneered Snape.

"who is that Severus and how do you know him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Miles Edgeworth is a prosecutor and my cousin on my muggle father's side" Snape said "and he knows about our world!"

"Who are you?" asked Edgeworth pointing to Dumbledore.

"I am Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore said "I am the headmaster of the school Harry's parents went too..."

"and what authority as a HEADMASTER do you have to take him away?"

"I am the one who sent him to live with his aunt & uncle after his parents died..."

"YOU SENT HIM TO LIVE WITH THOSE ABUSIVE ANIMALS!" shouted Edgeworth, Phoenix and Maya angrily.

This shocked Snape. He looked at Harry lying on the hospital bed and then realised how much hurt he was because of Lily's sister. His love of the late Lily Potter outweighed his hatred of James Potter and he vowed to do anything to help her son—even defy Dumbledore.

"I just want to clear up the misunderstanding with Mr & Mrs Dursley" said Dumbledore "I will clear up the misunderstanding with the alleged 'abuse' and I will be safely sending him back to his aunt & Uncle..."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" said Edgeworth "he will never be going back to those animals again! You will not be taking him away and I will see to it the animals will be sent to prison for life!"

"We will see about that!" said Dumbledore as he and Snape went away.

"What did that Severus man mean when he said 'our world'?" asked Phoenix.  
"I will explain later!" said Edgeworth

Later

In the Wizengamot

"Minister Fudge and the Wizengamot" Dumbledore said "it is in the best interests and safety of Harry that we clear the farce of a case against his aunt & uncle and send him back to them..."

"I disagree" Snape said standing up. This shocked most of the Wizengamot and Dumbledore who knew that Snape was completely in Dumbledore's pocket. "I say that we allow the Dursleys be prosecuted, allow Potter to be adopted and a vote of no confidence against Dumbledore as Chief Warlock for overceeding his authority!"

This sent the Wizengamot the Wizengamot into hysterics and it took Fudge banging his desk with his hands to restore order.

"I would like to have the Potters family will unsealed!" Snape said "Dumbledore sealed it after the Potters death and said they wanted their son to go to the Dursleys. I know Lily Potter and she would never allow that to happen! The will show if they did indeed wanted the Dursleys to get Harry!"

"I call this meeting on hold for today" Fudge said "I will ask Gringotts about unsealing the will. Dumbledore you are suspended as Chief Warlock pending this investigation and until further notice you are not to interfere in the Dursleys case in any way, shape or form or try to take Harry Potter away from where the muggles are keeping in risk of a hefty fine and possible jail sentence!"

After the meeting Dumbledore asked Snape angrily "what have you done Severus?"

Snape merely laughed in his face.


	2. Turnabout Dumbledore's Downfall

**Harry Potter and the Wrath of Lawyers**

The next day

Snape was at Gringotts speaking to the bank's head Ragnock in his office.

He handed him a piece of paper.

"An order to have the Potter family will unsealed" Snape said "signed by every member of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic himself!"

Ragnock spent 2 minutes checking his validity. He then nodded and left. Half of an hour later he returned with a piece of paper.

He handed it to Snape and said "the Potter family will!"

Snape checked it and said "just what I thought!"

Days later

At the Wizengamot

Minister Fudge was presiding over the case.

"Dumbledore" he said "you have been found guilty of overceeding your authority and dismissing the Potters Will! What do you have to say about yourself?"

'It was for the Greater Good' was the only defence Dumbledore had. He was then stripped of all of his titles and fined 100 galleons for each year Harry had to suffer at the Dursleys which was in total 600 galleons. He had to cash in all of his favours just to keep his job as Headmaster and his every move would be monitored.

Minutes after the case of Harry's guardianship the only 2 who had a case in the matter was Edgeworth and a family called the Weasleys.

After 2 hours Fudge made his decision

"Even though we would have the problem of the Boy-Who-Lived being raised by a muggle and being in another country we have allowed Mr Edgeworth to have custody of Mr Potter provided he lets Harry be schooled in Hogwarts!"

"Gladly Mr Fudge" Edgeworth said

As for the Dursley trial-needless to say there was not a hope for the Dursleys.

Everyone in the neighbourhood and Dudley & Harry's teachers testified against them. Harry even managed to use his courage to testify. Dudley's friends badly lied to the court and it did more harm than good and Aunt Marge saying Potter deserves much worse punishment pretty much killed the slim chance the Dursleys had.

Both Petunia & Vernon were sentenced to 20 years of prison. Dudley was forced to attend s.t. Brutus. He was put in a foster home. His foster parents were fair, kind and very strict and refused to tolerate Dudley's bullying, tantrums and trying to hit their children Max & Sarah.

A few years later Harry's Hogwarts letter came and via portkey managed to get to Britain in order to get his stuff and be able to attend Hogwarts.

In the train as Harry entered a toad came across to his feet. He picked it up and went to the nearest compartment.

He saw a boy and a bushy haired girl. "Do you know who this toad belongs to?" he asked.

"Trevor!" the boy said happily as Harry handed him it.

"Thanks" the boy said "I'm Neville Longbottom!"

"Hermione Granger!" the girl said.

Harry sat down.

"Harry Edgeworth!" he said.

"I read about you!" Hermione said "your dad is the most ruthless prosecutors in Japan 2nd only to Manfred Von Karma..."

"Don't believe the fiction those rumours provide" Harry said "father may have the reputation of a ruthless man who will do anything to get a guilty verdict out of the defendant but trust me he is really a man constantly searching for the truth and will do anything to find it!"

On the train ride they came across a rude redhead called Ron Weasley who blatantly tried to befriend Harry once he saw the scar and a pale haired boy called Draco Malfoy. Harry had them leave and had to use force when he saw the Weasel was too stupid to get it.

Once the train stopped the 1st years were guided by a teacher called Professor McGonagall.

They came across the Dinner Hall and were to be sorted by the Sorting Hat.

After the Hat had sung a song the sorting began. Harry noticed on the teacher's table. Harry smiled at Snape who he remembered helped save him from the Dursleys. He could swear Snape winked at him. He saw Dumbledore and remembered him as the idiot who sent him there in the 1st place. Dumbledore tried to twinkle in his direction and tried to use his grandfatherly frown when he saw Harry glaring at him wondering if he asked Franziska nicely enough he will whip him really hard.

Harry did not pay attention to the Sorting until he saw Hermione being sorted in Ravenclaw and Neville in Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall was reading out the names and the hall broke out in whispers when she came to "Harry Potter-Edgeworth"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Edgeworth?"

"I heard the muggle who adopted him sent innocent men to prison!"

Harry ignored them as the Hat was put on him.

_Hmm where should I put you Mr Potter..._

" OBJECTION! It's Edgeworth now!" Harry told the hat before realising he was spending too much time with Phoenix.

_You act before you think which means Gryffindor is out. A stickler for the rules. Your father would be disappointed though your mother would be delighted..._

"Look I am sure Mr & Mrs Potter were good people and loved me very much but family is more than just blood" Harry firmly told the hat "Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright, Gumshoe & Maya Fey are my family!"

_You made your point clear Mr Pot-Edgeworth. Let's see you are only loyal to people who you know you can trust so Hufflepuff is out! You show qualities that Salazar Slytherin prized in his favourite students and you have the first for knowledge Rowena Ravenclaw had. Better be..._

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted to the surprise of the students. Harry joined Hermione at the Ravenclaw table. He then looked at the rest of the sorting. Soon when Weasley was sorted he was put in Slytherin much to his shock, displeasure and Harry's delight.

The Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater and Harry started sharing stories about being raised by Edgeworth, Phoenix and Gumshoe.

**Sorry to make this a short story but the next chapter will be the last and kind of an epilogue!**


End file.
